


Party

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Series: An Interview With A Genius [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Not Beta Read, Switch Tony Stark, fem!reader - Freeform, i don't proof read, journalist!reader, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: You get to interview Tony Stark for the magazine you work for - unfortunately you have to be professional and can't exactly ask him to join you for a quickie, but when he invites you to his house party, all bets are off...Rated E for Explicit due to graphic sexual content. This can be read as an individual fic or as the night before events of Dusk Till Dawn (part two of this series). Please enjoy separately or together, and leave reasonable feedback.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: An Interview With A Genius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872163
Kudos: 9





	Party

You had been unbelievable unlucky this week; All kinds of accidents from spilling your coffee all over yourself to almost running into another car on the parking lot had befallen you. Karma does have a way of settling the score, though, because on Thursday your boss had informed you, that you were scheduled to interview one Tony Stark on Friday. The rest of the day could not pass fast enough, and when you finally got to bed on Thursday night, your head was spinning. You had been sent a list of questions to ask Mr. Stark, so you didn't have to worry over that, but you still were nervous. It's not like you hadn't interviewed all kinds of celebrities before, it's just that the really hot ones obviously made you a little uneasy beforehand.

That morning you picked out very carefully an outfit, that would highlight the best parts of your body and make you look absolutely delicious, without looking unprofessional of course. You wanted to look jaw-dropping, since a known playboy such as Mr. Stark would undoubtedly need to be impressed in order to even remember your name. You really wanted to pick out those red hot pumps off your shoe shelf, but with a heavy heart slipped your feet into the kitten heels you usually wore at work. You were a journalist, not a prostitute.

Mr. Stark was sitting on a chair with slightly spread legs, toying with the temple tip of his sunglasses between his lips. "Good morning, Mr. Stark", you smiled politely and introduced yourself as you sat down in a chair of your own, effectively making him stop playing with his glasses as he looked at you. "Well good morning to you as well, Ms. (Y/L/N)", he purred, a smirk catching one corner of his mouth. "Are you comfortable? Ready to answer some questions?" The mischievous glimmer in his dark eyes and the widening smirk told you he was about to say something inappropriate, but he shook his head slighty. "Yes I am, ms. (Y/L/N)."

You stopped the recorder, made some final notes in your papers and then gathered your stuff. Getting up from your chair, you gave Mr. Stark another polite smile, thanked him for his time and wished him good luck with a project he had said he would present in the near future. "I don't need luck", he had answered cockily, which was... Kind of attractive, actually. It wasn't your fault he wore confidence that well. "You know, I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night. I hope you find the time to stop by", Mr. Stark told you, as you were leaving the room. You turned on your kitten heels slightly, looked at him over your shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Stark."

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Did Tony fucking Stark just invite you to his party? While you're off duty? Oh wow. Wow, wow, wow. You weren't quite sure how you had kept yourself together throughout the interview and even after it, but now that your busy Friday was over and you found yourself on your way home, all that had happened during the day just sunk in your head. You were actually invited to Tony Stark's house to a party. From what you had heard, nobody threw parties like Stark did. It would be crawling - quite literally - with willing women, but this time you wouldn't have to leave your pumps at home.

Never before had you spent this long putting on your makeup, doing your hair and choosing your outfit. You decided on your favorite dress, the red hot pumps and a smoldering makeup look, and were almost ready to go. You were grabbing last things in your purse, when your door bell rang. You answered the door only to find a town car waiting for you. "Compliments of Mr. Stark, miss", the chauffer told you in a very professional manner, as you got seated in the back. This was way more than you had expected, but maybe you had made that good impression you were going for.

His house was just wonderful. Very beautiful and surely very expensive as well. You were assisted out of the car, and holding your purse nervously in both hands, you walked in among a few other arriving guests. The summer evening was warm and the door were wide open, welcoming the guests into the slighty darkened house blasting with music, apparently chosen by Stark himself, judging by the sound of it. You were offered a glass of champagne and you took it, sipping quickly to calm yourself down.

"Ah, ms. (Y/L/N), you made it!" you heard Stark's voice clearly over the music. "Evening, Mr. Stark", you continued being polite. "Tony", he gave you a dazzling smile. "No need to thank for the ride, it's obvious we can't have you drive after a party." "Well, thank you any way." "A refill?" he asked, snapping his fingers; A waiter immediately showed up beside him with a tray of champagne glasses. You knocked back the rest of your champagne glass and accepted the second glass with a smile.

It was a party, alright. Tony really knew what he was doing and how to have a good time. He kept everyone's glasses filled, the music going and leaned to a few friends to tell them where the spare bedrooms were. There were people making out in almost every corner, and the pool seemed very popular as well. Every once in a while there would be the sound of something breaking, but it was like Tony didn't even notice it. You had some small talk conversations with some of the guests, but mainly you were keeping an eye on Tony and his group of girls swarming around him. He clearly didn't mind the hands all over him every time he stopped for more than a second.

Your phone told you it was after two a.m. already. Fuck this, you were done waiting around like some pretty little thing. You walked right up to Tony and without questioning sat down in his lap with your legs on either side of him. With your elbows propped on his shoulders, you crossed your wrists behind his head and looked him in the eye. "Hi, Tony", you purred. "Remember me?" To be honest, Tony looked almost surprised, but not at all unhappy. He gave you his trademark smirk and laid his hands on your outer thighs. "Of course I do, sweetheart, how could I not?" "How come you remember me, but I'm still lonely?" you threw him your cutest pout, looking at him with the best puppy eyes you could muster. "Oh my, I'm afraid we have to fix that immediately."

And fix your loneliness he did. He walked you upstairs and into a bedroom with a locked door; Undoubtedly his own private room that he didn't want anyone else to end up having sex in. But there you were, being led into Tony Stark's very own bedroom with an ocean view. The room was automatically lit dimly, but you were unable to admire it for long, as Tony pushed you against the wall and pressed a heated kiss on your lips. You answered the kiss with the same passion and wrapped one of your hands around his neck, grabbing his hair, while the other one held onto his muscular chest. Tony clearly thought he was taking control, walking you with your back first to the bed and shoving you onto it, but as he was undoing his tie, you grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him into the bed with you.

The two of you were sharing feverish kisses on the lips and neck while undressing each other and struggling for control - Tony kept turning you under him, only to find himself on his back beneath you. You were slowly making your way higher on the bed, having started at the foot end, until Tony was in a sitting position with his back against the bedpost. You seated yourself in his lap and kissed his already swollen, glistening lips, before nibbling on it with your teeth. You looked into his whiskey brown eyes that were burning with lust. "You put up quite a fight", he purred, almost growled. "And I always win", you replied lightly out of breath, punctuating your statement with a soft bite on his neck; Tony answered it with a short, surprised gasp.

The dark red, discarded tie found its way into your hands, and without a warning the genius' hands were bound to his own bedpost. With a smirk he watched you and tilted his head to the right; He seemed both turned on and curious about what would happen next. You spread his legs and backed out of his lap until you were positioned far enough to bend down and hover over his half-hard dick. You licked a broad stripe up his shaft and circled the tip with your tongue, before admiring the reaction he gave you. He unleashed a delicious moan, tensed up his muscles and leaned his head back, exposing his love-bitten neck. You swirled your tongue on the tip again, and watched him for a minute. Then you grew impatient and took him in your mouth as far as you could; Tony was definitely on the large side, and hard to fit in your mouth. He didn't seem to mind though, if his moaning was to be judged by.

"Fuck... Come here, sweetheart", Tony pleaded, baring his teeth in pleasure at your administrations. You crawled back onto his lap and released his hands. "My turn?" you purred at him with a smirk. Just as he was about to turn you on your back, again, you cupped his balls with your hand not-quite-so-gently, making him startle, and reminded him without a word, you were on top and that was the way things were gonna go. He submitted to you, and removed the only clothes you were still wearing, your bra and panties. A calloused hand snaked its way up your thighs and between them, starting gently to massage your clit, while the other held your hip, and Tony's mouth was busy with your breast and nipple. You held onto his shoulders and moaned quietly, as Tony worked his magic; He took turns in sucking on your hardened nipple and just circling it with his tongue, while he worked a finger inside of you. One finger became two, and he started to pump them in and out, scissoring you slowly and steadily open. Not that he had much trouble; He had been making you hot and bothered the whole night.

"You ready?" you purred, handing him a condom. Tony raised an eyebrow, but then he smirked and slid on the condom, clearly not too used to having to do it himself. Or maybe even at all. Tony's eyes were full of want and he was getting very impatient, but by now he knew better than to try to control the situation. His hands held onto your hips, and you held onto the bedpost as you sat down on him. Despite the thorough warm-up, Tony was a lot to take and you took him slower than you had expected. You breathed in with a hissing sound through your teeth, while Tony did his best to stay still, moaning at the feeling of your wet warmth and gripping your hips tighter. "Oh god, Tony", you moaned. "That's it... Oh fuck, that's it, moan my name..."

When Tony finally bottomed out, you were already out of breath. You felt filled up to the max; On one side, you weren't too inclined to move as Tony really did feel maybe even too big, but on the other side, you were so aroused it almost hurt, and you needed to do something about it. So you grabbed Tony's dark hair with one hand and started riding him up and down, steadily fastening your pace, panting heavily and moaning. Tony's hands slid down from your hips to your thighs and he held on tightly enough to bruise, as he let out a moany litany of curse words. You bit your lip and rode him with determination, chasing your high that was already starting to tighten in your abdomen. Oh god, Tony looked so hot with his messy hair, bared teeth and sweaty chest. A slight pain just added to your pleasure, and hearing Tony moan your name like a prayer was absolute bliss.

Your thighs were aching from straining, but the closeness of your orgasm kept you moving as fast as you could. Your steadiness was beginning to halter and turn sloppier, and Tony's bucking hips made it even harder to keep, but nothing on Earth could stop you now before you would come. "Don't you dare come before me", you snarled at the genius. "Don't you fucking dare, Anthony Stark, or I will run a front-page article that you don't last", you threatened him, trying to sound convincing despite your laboured breathing. You were so close, but Tony seemed to be holding on by a thread, and ended up saying something - no, _uttering_ something he never thought he'd ever say again: "Please. Please, let me come. I need to come. Please." Hearing him plead was the last nail in the coffin and pushed you over the edge, making you orgasm with a loud moan. "Oh, fuck!" escaped Tony's lips as your release triggered his. His hips bucked upwards, shoving him so deep inside you as he possibly could, and his hands gripped your thighs even harder - if you had paid any attention to that, you could've sworn you'd have hand-shaped bruises on your skin tomorrow.

You were both sweaty and panting, but oh so satisfied. You leaned your forehead against his and just stabilized your breath, before you got up. Tony got up on wobbly legs and wandered to his personal bathroom, supporting himself on walls as he went. He returned with a small towel and let you clean yourself up first, before he sloppily wiped himself clean. Discarding the towel on the floor, he cuddled up to you. You laid your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. "Jarvis, please lock the bedroom door and ask the guests to leave. The party's over."


End file.
